


Fake Badge, Fake Name, What's Real?

by ironmansassistant



Series: Lie Detector Extraordinaire [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a wannabe private investigator with a knack for details.  When a prominent figure in your local community is mysteriously killed within his locked house, two FBI agents begin to investigate and you’re the only one that knows they’re fake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Badge, Fake Name, What's Real?

You didn’t plan on being at the crime scene, it just sort of happened. You’d been walking to the grocery store when someone you passed had said about the tragic accident that had taken place, and that police were crawling all over the area. Knowing police didn’t crawl all over accidents, you decided to forgo your pasta dinner plans and made a bee-line for the scene.  
You weren’t disappointed.  
After spending the last year doing everything you could to become a private investigator, and being told you weren’t quite “right” for the job, you’d started finding your own way into things. It landed you at the centre of a few unruly crime scenes, and you’d had the unfortunate pleasure of being on the wrong side of an interrogation. And still, the police never believed you when you told them who the perpetrator was.  
You hung at the back of the crowd, keeping your head as low as you could while checking things out. The scene in question was a two-story house with a large broken bay window, and a body on the front lawn. The white sheet was stark against the green grass, and while the rest of the crowd—mostly neighbours—gawked at the body, you were watching something else; the two men in suits that had just flashed their badges at the officer keeping the crowd back.  
One was tall with long hair and a straight-forward walk, while the other had cropped hair and a more relaxed swagger. They looked similar, and you thought they must have been partners for a long time to seem so connected. Something about them just seemed too…close. You pushed forward, your eagerness getting the better of you, as they stepped into the house.  
“Hold up, Y/N,” an officer said. A hand pressed against your shoulder and you realized that you were at the front of the crowd. Officer Mason stared down his nose at you.  
“I’m just looking,” you stated, “like everyone else.”  
“Uh-huh,” he replied. “Just taking a quick look around like you did last time?”  
You nodded.  
His lip curled into a sneer which he quickly turned into a grimace. His eyes trailed up and down you black duster jacket. “At least you haven’t gotten yourself covered in blood yet.”  
“I’m not sure I like that you added ‘yet’ to the end of that sentence.” You grinned at him but he didn’t grin back. His thick eyebrows lowered further so you stepped back, holding your hands up. “Just looking.”  
Your eyes drifted to the front of the house where you saw the shorter man come out. His eyes narrowed on you, not quite like Mason’s glare, but it was a gaze you didn’t want to be under for long. You faded into the crowd and moved towards one of the police cruiser’s for cover, hoping to get a better look at the person that had died. You stayed low, as casual as possible without having to hunch over, and moved to the front of the cruiser. As much as you loved your city, you thought many of the officers weren’t trained properly. They tended to have a few blind spots, and you had learned that anyone near the cruisers was nearly invisible. And when you popped around the hood you thought you were in the clear…until you crashed into a suited man.  
“Sorry,” you said instinctively.   
“Going somewhere?” the person replied. Their voice was gravelly and deep. You peered up into a pair of green eyes, their gaze more intense from close up, and thought that his voice matched him well.  
You gulped. “Nowhere.”  
“Right,” he replied. Your eyes darted to the body behind him, a single foot visible from beneath the sheet. You recognized the white wing-tips, knowing only one person in town wore them.   
The man looked over his shoulder before reaching into his jacket and flashing an FBI badge at you. “Agent Stark,” he said. His shoulder rolled slightly as he said his name. “You know the victim?”  
You didn’t answer and observed his features. Delicately cut cheekbones with a strong jaw, he looked every bit like an FBI agent should. Everything the movies and television shows said an FBI agent should be.  
“Who are you?” you asked.  
He squinted a moment and pulled out his badge again. “Agent Stark,” he answered, his shoulder rolling again. “Who are you?”  
You looked him up and down, seeing the slight dusting of white doughnut powder on his lapel, his shoes covered in a thin layer of mud on the bottom. You looked around you and noted that there wasn’t any mud in the area—it hadn’t rained for days, actually.   
His fingers snapped in front of your face. “Hey, what’s your name?” He arched his eyebrows.  
“Agent Stark,” Officer Mason called. When the man looked away you stepped back and started in a quick walk. You didn’t look back to see if anyone had followed you, because you knew Mason was filling Agent Stark in on who you were. He was most likely starting with the story of how you tried to break into the murder scene of a murdered mistress and coated your favourite jacket in her blood. You thought that might have been why they didn’t believe you when you said the thirteen year old boy had done it and not his mother.  
You just wished you could fill Mason in on the fake FBI agents that were investigating the apparent murder of General William James. But like all the other times before, you knew you would have to do things your own way before the truth came out.


End file.
